Soundtrack of Continuance, poit!
by desired-hanyou-aly
Summary: A music mix of the life of Pinky and the Brain for your enjoyment.


So this is my first attempt at Pinky and the Brain fanfic and I love music so here we go. Narf!****

This was the prompt used:**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**  
**4. Do ten of these, then post them.****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas. *sigh*****

**1. Where have You Been? - Rihanna****  
**It was his first time in this club. He just felt a pull to just walk in. The trance music was bumping with Rihanna's voice. He went to the bar to order a drink when he turned around and saw him. He was shorter than him but he just had this urge to go say hello. Paying for his drink he went over to him. **  
****"**Hello, narf."**  
****"**Hello, I don't think I've seen you here before."**  
****"**No first time."**  
****"**The names Brain let's dance." Draging him over to the dance floor. **  
****"**Pinky sure, zort."**  
**This felt so familiar as if they had done it before but they hadn't. **  
****"**Have we done this before?"**  
****"**If you ruin the mood, Pinky, I will have to hurt you."**  
****"**Sorry Brain, narf."****

**2. Tango: Maureen - RENT(Soundtrack)****  
**This was so entertain and Brain was liking it too. The play had lots of singing and it was silly-silly-willy-fun. It was their first date and they were taking a break from taking over the world. This was a weird scene where they dance in a tango, narf. The story was interesting anyway. Giggling softly as not to disturb those around him. Tring the tango in heels sounded fun, he was going to have to try that, troz. Maybe Brain would dance with me, poit. He looked over at Brain and saw that he was looking at the play just a little bored. ****

**3. It's Been Awhile - Staind ****  
**I left. I just walk out, I didn't say a word to no one, and I didn't say good-bye to HIM. How could I after all I had said to him. Yes, we loved each other but I wasn't sure of about myself. We had always been together and it hurt when I left. It's been three agonizing years without him. I had made it on my own. I had to see him, see how he was doing. I walked in and lost my breath at what I saw. And I realize I had done this to him. It had been a while, I walked over, put my arms around him, and whispered "I'm Sorry, narf."****

**4. Over and Over - Three Days Grace****  
**I don't know why I have these feelings for Pinky. The plan for taking over the world was in place. Then I would falter when it came to you. I was doing the same things over and over but with different plans. I tried giving you to others like Snowball but I felt like something was always missing. You don't even know that I fall for you so much and you're not even trying to make me fall for you. I keep it going even if I don't want to fall. ****

**5. All My Life - K-Ci & JoJo****  
**Pinky was listening to his new gadget with earphone as not to disturb Brain. Whe a song came on reminding him of Brain, Zort. Oh it fit him to a tee or was that a zee. Giggling to himself, zort, he was funny. Brain was all that he needed, wanted, and wished for. The only problem was he wasn't sure if he loved him like he loved him. Oh, zort that was confusing. He loved Brain and right now that was enough. Pinky looked over at Brain hoping he felt the same for him, poit. Brain, I love you, do you...****

**6. Unfaithful - Rihanna****  
**I can't be brain, I'm not happy with him. I don't know how to tell him I would rather be with someone else. Unfortunately the one I want to be with want Brain. I see them together and it seems like Brain likes him alot more than he ever liked me. Pinky, he is the sweetest mouse any girl would want. Giggles, maybe if I build a theme park for him he would love me better. I'm so unfaithful. ****

**7. Somebody Like You - Adele****  
**I can't believe that they are together now. How can Brain love the incompetent imbecile. They had done it together too. They had taken over the world together. I had to see for myself and remember that we don't have that love any more. It hurt that Pinky could give him everything he wanted. They had a family too. I met with them all and it hurt but I would have to find someone like him. I'm a jealous hamster by nature so I had to disrupt their lives just a little to get back at the Brain for this last betrayal. I'll find somebody new. ****

**8. I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin****  
**The world would be his no matter what. He had the brain power to rule and with Pinky by his side anything was possible. No matter how many plans failed he would have the world. He would not bow to his failure and even if he thought about quitting, Pinky. Yes Pinky would not let him give up no matter what. Why Pinky stood with him, only he knew. No matter he would not bow out. ****

**9. Hate that I Love You - Rihanna ft. Neyo****  
**Oh How I hate and love the adorable imbecile. How does he get in my head and even when I'm mad at him, he still manages to make me smile after all this time.**  
**Brain always has this meany face, poit. I love giving him hugs to make him smile, zort. I don't know how I lived without him, narf.**  
**Even if I wanted to lose him, he's under my skin now and I can't let him go, Pinky. **  
**I love you too, Brain, poit. *Hugs*****

**10. Nobody Knows - Keith Sharpe****  
**I don't care that he left, good riddance. I didn't need him any way. I can take over the world with out him. I can find someone else to help me and be at my side. The fight we had was so atrocious. Why didn't I just tell him how I felt about him instead of keeping my pride? I miss him and I continue as if he was still here but It's not the same. I'm slowly falling apart now that he left me. It's been three years, sigh. I feel arms around me and a soft "I'm sorry, narf." I cling to these arms and hope it's not a dream again. "Please don't leave me." I cry as I feel a small nod. ****

Ok so I hope y'all like them. Sorry if any of these are OOC but I wanted to try and it was fun. Oh yeah, I mentioned family some what but that all belongs to skimmingsurfaces and StarShineDC. They kinda inspired me to try this and they have some awesome stories! Ok so have yourself an adventure, narf.


End file.
